


How did I get so lucky?

by pimms



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimms/pseuds/pimms
Summary: Dele and Eric’s first morning in their new home.





	How did I get so lucky?

Dele slowly arose, gently lifting his head and squinting at the mid-morning sun. Him and Eric clearly forgot to close the curtains last night amid the excitement of the first night in their new home together. He could hear his partner humming a tune in the shower in their adjacent bathroom whilst stretching out his legs and feeling his muscles spasm after last nights activities. He collapses back into the pillows, gleaming at the thought of what they did last night, Eric riling him up with his mouth then fucking him until he came so hard he blacked out, after being so overwhelmed and emotional at the thought of the first night in their shared home. Their family home. 

He rises out of bed and heads towards the bathroom, walking past the discarded t-shirts and underwear on the way. As he pushes the door ajar, he can’t help but stay at the doorway and admire his lover’s sculpted physique. The way his toned stomach glistens under the streams of water, the red bruised marks that Dele had imprinted in his shoulders during their lovemaking and the bold purple blotches on his neck. As Dele strides over to him, in all his naked glory, with the intention of surprising him in the shower, he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming burst of love and admiration in his heart at the fact that he gets to wake up next to the person he loves more than anyone in the world in the domesticated bliss of their home. 

He shakes away his smile as he steps into the shower, sliding his hands around Eric’s waist, causing the older man to jump and turn around. They say nothing, simply looking at each other with so much love in their eyes that no words were needed. Dele leans forward, giving Eric the most gentle kiss, whilst Eric threads one hand through his hair and the other around his arse, grinding their crotches together. 

“You’re insatiable, you know that right?”, Dele mumbles after biting Eric’s bottom lip, smirking. 

“Forgive me if I don’t get turned on by the sight of my gorgeous boyfriend standing naked in front of me”, Eric retorts, rolling his eyes and grabbing a handful of his boyfriend’s arse cheek. Leaning towards Dele’s ear he smirks and whispers, “Especially after last night.”

Dele goes silent, his breath hitching at the thought of their passioned-filled first night in their home. They’d managed to christen the sofa in the front living-room and the kitchen island, as well as their bedroom. He shuts his eyes and remembers the way that Eric used his fingers and mouth to bring him close to the edge over and over again just the way that he likes it, until tears were streaming down his face and he was begging Eric to fuck him. 

Dele blushes at the thought and slides his leg against Eric’s growing hardness against his thigh, whilst leaning in to kiss over his bitten neck and collarbone, down his abs until he was on his knees. He glances up at Eric, giving him the most shameless smirk, before taking his hardness in his hand and from licking the vein on the underside to the tip, whilst Eric braces a hand against the tiles and attempts to steady his breath. 

“Del”, he says, in a muted, breathless voice, looking at him with both arousal and adoration in his eyes. 

“I love you”, Dele simply replies, before engulfing the head of Eric’s dick in his mouth and swallowing him down as far as he can, resisting the urge to gag. 

Eric groans at the sensation of his boyfriends wet, talented mouth sliding in the most sensual way over his dick, the way that he’s learnt Eric likes over the years. Eric thinks to himself how lucky he is, to have his best friend and only love to be so skilled at making him feel good, far surpassing anyone he’s ever been with in the past. 

Dele bobs his head up and down in continuous motions, using his free hand to gently massage Eric’s balls, quickly bringing him towards the edge. Eric’s breath stutters as he pulls Dele’s hair impossibly tighter. “Fuck, I’m gonna come”, he warns. 

Dele reacts by taking his boyfriends length further into his mouth, full-on deepthroating him, wanting Eric to feel ultimate pleasure. Eric’s hips stutter as he chases Dele’s mouth, legs vibrating as he spills into his throat. His body convulses in the most intense pleasure before Dele pulls off and rests his head against Eric’s thigh, breathless. 

Eric rests his body against the cool tiles, attempting to calm his breathing after his orgasm. After Dele eventually climbs to his feet, Eric pushes his mouth against his in an intense kiss. “Fuck, I love you so much baby”, he goes, after he pulls away. 

Dele blushes and Eric realises that he’s being selfish in his pleasure, lowering his hand in an attempt to stroke Deles hardness to bring him to the edge. 

After quickly realising Eric’s intention, Dele swats away his hand in a move completely surprising to Eric. Usually Dele was incredibly needy during sex, completely driven with the desire to come himself. Eric looks at him in surprise. 

“Del”, he utters, “What’s wrong?”

Dele groans and hides his face between Eric’s shoulders and neck, trying to hide his embarrassment. Eric, still confused, looks down and notices that Dele’s soft, feeling slightly unnerved by the whole thing. 

“Del, are you not up for it this morning or something?”, he asks in an attempt to draw an answer out of Dele. 

Dele only groans again and lifts his head so that he’s looking directly at Eric and lifts an eyebrow with rose-tinted cheeks. Eric stares at him blankly, still confused, until he eventually clocks what’s happened, drawing in a surprised breath. 

“Del”, he says whilst staring deep into his eyes, “Did you-“

“Eric, stop”, Dele responds, hiding his face in Eric’s neck again out of embarrassment. 

“Did you come from that? From sucking me off?”, Eric asks in shock. 

Dele looks up at him again, cheeks bright red with humiliation now, and nods. 

Eric blinks twice, silently, then says gently “Oh my god, that’s the hottest fucking thing ever”, in disbelief that Dele was so turned on from making him feel good that he couldn’t control himself. 

Dele looks at him blankly, whilst Eric continues “I can’t believe you were so turned on from that, even after last night”. 

“Alright, calm down”, Dele responds, cautious that the revelation doesn’t make Eric too big headed. “I can’t help it that you look so fucking hot whilst having your dick sucked.”

“You look so fucking hot sucking my dick”, Eric replies, kissing down his neck, “I’m so lucky.”

Dele smiles and straightens his back, reaching for the body wash so that he can finally wash himself. 

“Don’t forget that they’re coming at 2, so you need to get the barbecue out and I’ll start the salad”, Dele reminds Eric whilst lathering himself in soap, referring to the Hickfords, who were coming over for lunch to see their new house. 

“Yes I know”, Eric responds. “I need to get that beer out of the garage for Alan and Harry.” He says, stepping out of the shower and drying himself off. 

Dele stands in the shower, watching him brush his teeth, whilst thinking of how domesticated they’ve become. He never would’ve thought that this would be his life a couple of years ago, when he was first realising that he was so completely in love with Eric that no-one else ever stood a chance, totally unaware that the love was reciprocated. He went onto think about how grateful he was that his family had welcomed Eric with open arms, as if nothing had changed after they’d tentatively revealed their relationship. He knew that they loved him like one of their own, as did Eric’s family with him. 

As Eric shuts off the tap opposite the shower after brushing his teeth, he turns back to view Dele’s toned body, his mouth watering at his boyfriend’s amazing physique. Dele notices his staring and laughs, throwing his head back under the shower head. 

“Stop looking at me and go and get dressed”, he says, still giggling. “I don’t want to give my brother anymore reason for saying that we can’t stop shagging each other.” 

Eric laughs at the sentence, thinking back to the times when Harry had caught them in a comprising position or had read their flirty messages. 

“But we can’t”, he responds with a cheeky smile.   
“You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself babe”, Eric says in an attempted serious manner. 

Dele gasps, pretending to be shocked, and rolls his eyes. Eric winks in response, stating “I’m going to take the boys around the block, ok”, before glancing one last time at Dele in the shower, dropping the towel that was tied around his waist, and strolling out of the bathroom completely naked, knowing that Dele’s eyes were fixated on him. 

Dele simply stares, mouth open, shocked at his incessant cheeky boyfriend, willing himself not to get hard again, thinking that he’s the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
